Too Far Gone
by Anime and Manga Obsessive
Summary: Kagome has been feeling different lately. Depression has taken her over and no one seems to notice the cuts on her wrist or the tears on her skin. Only that she seems slower lately. Our girl is fading fast and this is one thing that Inuyasha may not be able to save her from. Trigger and cussing warning comment if you think I should change rating
1. Chapter 1

**Too Far Gone**

**Hey lovely people reading this weirdly named thing I call writing im just going to tell you all now…. Characters are probably going to be a little…. Or a lot occ because my mind is a shit full of imagination…. Sorta….. I may also do the whole lots of dots thingy….. don't like? Well you already clicked on the story so might as well read it right?... Or not idk…. **

**Chapter One~ Depression? Oh sweetie I'm so far gone in it**

She looked down onto the snow covered path as her friends walked a good ways ahead of her. Inuyahsa had his arms crossed over his chest while resting in his sleeves. A scowl seemed to be sewn onto his tanned face. So pretty much the same old him. Shippo was the same also. His hyperactivness sending Inuyasha over the edge more than once. Sango and Miroku haven't changed either. No the only one to have changed seemed to be the priestess dallying behind the gaggle of misfits with her eyes downcast and beginning to water. No one noticed the tears, mostly because she was down wind. But also because of the weather, the soft flakes of white fluff gently landed on her onyx locks. The wind chapping her skin and making it tinge a slight pink. She didn't mind though, the wind hid her more intense sobs as she cried. The biting cold of it giving her a reason for the salty liquid to drip from her big stormy gray eyes.

This was becoming a very normal occurrence to the young women. She would cry again before the day was over, maybe when everyone was asleep. She may even cut up her skin a little more. She was sure that the two people in the group that would be able to detect the scent of blood on her wouldn't really care enough to bring it up anyway. No one would care. Who would care about the shard detector when there was another that could do the same as her? She was replaceable. At least in her mind she was. Kagome was positive that if she decided to just never come back from her side of the well, everyone would be happy to finally have gotten rid of her.

Kagome was tossed away from her thoughts as she heard a loud crash and wail coming from the front of the group. She sighed and focused on the crunch of the snow as her footprints ruined the pureness of it. It was a comforting sound. Like a sweet lullaby sung by a mother to aid her child to sleep. Its rhythmic melody enchanted her and she almost started to sway to the soft sound before a shout of her to 'hurry the fuck up' broke the comforting silence scaring the birds that were resting peacefully in the treetops. Kagome just sighed and walked faster wiping her eyes before she got any closer to the pack.

"God you're so fucking slow Kagome!" Inuyasha scowled irritably before starting to venture to the woods. "Anyway it's getting dark and we need to set up camp before you humans start bumping into the trees and shit." 'Well doesn't he just boost up your self- confidence?' Kagome questioned to herself as she reluctantly followed him and her friends into the woods.

"Wow Inuyasha, thank you for your consideration of us and our ability to not see in the dark," Sango sarcastically spat out in slight anger. But she only received a 'keh' as a response. "What crawled up his but?" she jokingly asked her ebony haired friend who only limply shrugged her shoulders while a loud 'I heard that!' rang around the forest.

They decided to set up camp by a small river teaming with fish and tadpoles. As Miroku, Sango, and Kagome set up the campground, Inuyasha jumped into a tree and waited to be called down for dinner. He didn't seem to notice that Kagome had snuck off. Neither didn't any of her other friends. But that was okay because it would have been harder for her if they did.

After walking a good distance downwind she opened her hand, making it look much like a spring flower blooming for the first time, and revealing one of her many sharp razor blades. She gently took it into her pale hand and cradled between her fingertips before slashing it down onto her forearm, her pulled up sleeve revealing many more scars and red lines, indicating that she had done this many times before. Soon her precious blade was dancing along her skin. She moved the delicate instrument over her whole left arm before starting to move to her right one. Then her thighs. And finally her stomach. She was in a blissful unawareness of the world. All she felt was pain, all she saw was blood, all she heard was her soft breaths that she oh so longed to stop. But soon the euphoric moment ended and she was painfully aware that she would have to wander back to camp with a reasonable excuse as to why she was gone for at least an half an hour. Kagome folded her hand over the blade and washed up her skin a little. Before she tugged her sweatpants legs down her legs along with her sweater sleeves. She quickly wiped the blood from her blade and slowly walked back to camp, arms folded under her chest while her hands clenched the ending of her sleeves. She one again let her eyes cast down word and let her hair become a curtain to hide her sorrowful expression. Much like a real curtain hid the performers from an eager audience. "I'm the performer, and life is my weary audience," she whispered to herself as she trekked her way to camp.

"Oh Kagome, when did you leave?" Sango questioned her friend as her figure came into the firelight. She didn't know none of them did.

"Just a little while ago, I had to relive myself," not a lie, she just knew if she worded things right her friends would take it in a whole different direction.

"You went to go pee- masturbate?" Shippo and Miroku questioned at the same time. Miroku earned a slap from Sango and a loud 'hentai' from her slightly chapped lips. No one expected her to answer after that.

"Anyway," Sango started again, "you excited about going home Kagome?" the girl in question just shook her head yes and told everyone that she was tired and going to bed. No one questioned it. No one cared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heheheheeheheheheh yea ima keep going for a little bit.

"I'm tired of it all," she said aloud in her empty house. Closing the door she walked up her stairwell to her bedroom. Each creak was an insult "WHORE" "FAT" "UGLY" "STUPID BITCH" she couldn't take anymore. She was going to end all her suffering all her torment… All of it. She reached her bedroom and locked her door. A very rare occurrence. She opened up her stash drawer and picked up her multiple razor blades. Taking each one and slicing her skin. All she ever felt anymore was like she was a different being. Out of her mind, like she was a ghost watching her own life. She hated it. Soon she migrated to her arms once more and taking the sharpest blade, dug into the very top of her wrist to a little below her elbow. She quickly did the same to her other arm before quickly falling to her carpeted floor. Her last thought to enter her mind before passing out form the large amount of blood loss was "I should off taken of Inuyasha's Subjugation beads, he might be able to save me if he can still travel through the well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so yea idk if I should keep doing this fanfic or not…. Because tbh? I think I suck at writing and am just wasting my and all your time… sooo im doing one more chapter so anyone who reads this…. Thing I call a story and want me to finish it or something to message me or something idk… yea okay bye. Oh and the reason I wrote Kagome's pov in third person and this and in first person pov is because like I wrote she feels like she has been having an out of body like experience. She feels as if she isn't herself, but instead watching herself as if she was a ghost. Actually I got this idea from Ninth Circle well not exactly I only got the watching yourself part because she took some drug and had to get examination of herself because she was raped and yea. Kagome hasn't taken any drugs but yea so yea.**

**Chapter 2~ Oh god, why didn't I see how broken you were?**

My ears twitched at every step she made. Every sob she let slip. Every shake of her tiny frame. All in all, everything she did, I caught. Well almost everything. I failed to notice her slip from the camp site as I was buried deep in my thoughts about her. 'Damn it, not again' I sighed. 'What happened Kagome? Why have you drifted away from me? Why do you disappear from our camp site only to come back smothered in the scent of your own blood? My beautiful mate. What has happened to you?'

"Miroku, how many times do we have to tell you to keep you hentai ways to yourself!?" Sango whispered harshly to her betrothed. _'Help mate'_ my demon hasn't stopped growling in my head ever since Kagome has changed little by little.

"Inuyahsa, a little help?" Miroku was practically begging him at this point.

"No, help yourselves and take your lovers spat somewhere else. You're gonna wake up Kagome." The two lovers faces contorted into understanding pitying looks as they left the site, taking a sleeping Shippo with them.

'_Mate hurt, mate hurt.' _

'She seems fine,' well besides the scent of blood surrounding her petite figure, 'how is she hurt?'

'_Help mate.'_

"God damn it! I was getting pissed. My demon has been fighting to come out all day and I couldn't stop him. My head was pounding and I could physically feel the jagged purple marks race across my face as I blacked out. My demon has won, and I don't know what his intentions are.

'I can't believe you did that you bastard,' right now me and my inner demon are bitching at each other. He marked her. Now she has no choice. She has now been claimed by me. She can no longer be in a relationship with anyone but me. Oh god she must hate me. Or she will, once she notices.

'_It was only way to help mate.'_

'But now she'll sit us into eternity! She'll never love us the way we do her!'

'_She will, mate love you, mate love us.'_

I was about to throw in another argument when another voice entered my head, 'I should of taken off Inuyasha's subjugation beads, that way he can't come through the well to save me.' The voice was filled with so much pain and hatred… not towards anyone, it was more like self-loathing. It sounded like Kagome, only more depressing. Wait, 'save me?'

'_FIIIND MAAATEEEE!MMAAAATTTEEE NEEEEDDSS USS!'_

'Don't have to shout you bastard! I'm going!'

I jumped off the tree I was resting and ran towards the bone eaters well. As soon as I jumped into the opening of the well I was surrounded by a purple glow that only subsided when I landed in Kagome's time. Sniffing around the familiar scent of Kagome's world I froze instantly. So. Much. Blood. Kagome's blood. I sprinted towards her bedroom window, my face grimaced into one of worry and fear.

Jumping onto her roof I opened up her window and saw Kagome, laying in a pool of her own blood. Her breathing was shallow and her skin was beginning to pale. "KAGOME! Oh god. WHAT HAPPENED?!" I instantly ran to her body and cradled her in my arms. Hugging her close to my chest I felt my inner demon rising. I could see the whites of my eyes beginning to redden in Kagome's mirror . "Who did this to mate?!" My voice got gruffer and more gravelly. Normally I would've blanked out after my inner demon had surfaced. But we are both on the same terms right now. So I guess he doesn't mind sharing my well mind.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's whisper made us hold her tighter and rock her body.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll get you to Kaide's and then she can save you and- I was panicking. She whispered something to me. But I was too busy running back to the feudal area to conceive what she said.

"No, please, just let me die."

So no one is confused if anyone is actually reading this, Inuyasha is saying we because he and his inner demon have merged into one being and will be for a while. So in conclusion he is full demon at the moment. So yea…

"LET GO MUST SEE MATE!" we were pissed. The minuet we came to Kaide's hut she told Miroku and Sango to hold me back as she attended to Kagome's wounds.

"Inuyasha if you don't calm down you will not be able to see Kagome when she is done being healed!" Miroku was screaming at us. _'Kill him! He in way of mate!' _

"KAAAAGGGOOOOMMMEEEE!" My heart is breaking. I am on the brink of insanity. "KAGOOOMEEE! KAGGOOMEEE! KAAAGOME!" I kept screaming her name, my voice twisted up with pain, sorrow, anger, insanity. I couldn't hold back anymore. I was about ready to rip off Sango's and Miroku's arms before they were finally told to let me go. I rushed into Kaide's hut and fell hard on my knees by Kagome's peaceful form. Her breath was still a little shallow, but it was an improvement. I pushed some of her hair off her face and caressed her cheek. My inner demon slowly calming down. But not subsiding at all.

"Inuyasha…. I'm afraid to inform you that no one tried to hurt Kagome but herself," I froze in shock and pain. What?

"I beg your pardon but, what?" I was confused. Shocked. Hurt.

"She has many scars and wounds. All impossible to inflict on anyone unless they had tied her up and tortured her in a period of many months. I'm afraid she did this to herself."

"But why?" I couldn't understand why she would do that to herself. Her beautiful self.

"I know not why Inuyasha, but ye should ask her when she wakes up." And with that she left us and our mate alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the third chapter and shit so yea… bye.**

**Chapter 3~ You're lying, you'll never love me, I'm too fucked up**

** I suggest you listen to Pins and Needles while reading this. The chorus is good**

"Why can we not go inside?!" a hysterical Shippo cried. The minuet he saw Inuyasha being restrained by most of the village men, and sango, he knew something was wrong. The hollow heart wrenching look in Inuyasha's demons eyes only helped confirmed the thought. Of course something was wrong, everyone knew it, but they didn't know the severity of it all. No one knew that Kagome was stuck in a deep rut. A rut carved into her mind by horrid adverbs, nouns, verbs, ect. The only problem with this trench was that it was imploding on itself, filling itself to the brim with self-hated, depression, guilt, and loneliness. The only way to keep herself from drowning was to let it bleed out onto her pale skin, letting it drip to the ground and mix with the dirt of the forest floor, to let it mingle with the carpet fibers, and swim on the cold tile.

"Because, um I really don't know Shippo," answered a sleep deprived Sango. She felt confused. No one actually knew why Kaede exited her hut covered in blood and warning everyone to stay away from it.

"Why not ask Priestess Kaede about it?" Miroku offered. And almost immediately, Shippo ran towards the ageing women. "Well someone sure is eager, huh Sango?"

"Hmm? Oh um yea," her answer mind was muddled with worry, she couldn't think straight. Everything was shrouded with fog. Uncertainty flashed across her face before turned to the man she loved and whispered very slowly in a very quiet tone. "I think Inuyasha has completed the first part of the demon mating process."

"What? Are you sure Sango?" his tone sounded incredulous and uncertainty.

"Almost, well you felt it too right? When we came back towards camp last night? His demon half was stronger and easier to detect along with the faint traces of markings on his cheeks," she paused and pursed her lips in thought before adding, "The whites of his eyes were a little red also. Miroku if he completes the process, do you know what would happen? He'd be able to transform into his true form. He'd look the same he does now in human form though. So no dense human would be able to tell he was full demon until it is too late!" The volume of her voice got louder and louder until she was almost screeching. "He could be dangerous!"

"Calm down Sango! I'm sure everything will be fine." Comfort was the only thing that he had to offer. Even if he desperately needed some himself.

"Kagome, wake up. Please? I can't live without you. I need you. I need to hold you in my arms. To surround myself in your scent. To kiss you until our minds are fuzzy and we are both desperate for breath," he was becoming desperate. His mate, the only being in this world that was absolutely perfect in every way, tried to end her life. His perfect little miko, was hurting, is hurting and he didn't even know.

"_Want mate."_

"I know, me too."

It's been hours, so many hours of constant whimpering and crying. His inner demon hasn't settled down at all. He was a complete mess. He couldn't eat, he felt physically sick to his stomach. Sleeping was hard, but he has dosed off a many times.

"Inuyasha," Kaede hummed in thought for a bit before continuing, "have you," she paused before rethinking her statement and started over, "do you know why your inner demon hasn't relinquished his hold on you?" She bent forward at the end of her seemingly innocent question, eyebrow raised and hands folded nicely on her lap.

"No." His answer was blunt, to the point, and untruthful. He knew why. He just didn't feel like that piece of info had to be shared with her.

"Inuyasha, I need to know. Your very dangerous in this state. You could hurt people. You could even hurt Kag-." His somewhat irritated features morphed into unspeakable rage as he abruptly stood up, towering over the ancient miko. He was frightening, and no one would be able to calm him down if he decided to go onto a rampage.

"I WOULD NEVER HURT OUR MATE!" his voice was twisted. It sounded gravelly and unused. It was at this moment she hadn't only angered Inuyasha, but his demon also. They were both royally pissed. It would have been quite funny if Kagome could have sit them before they charged at the old woman. But sadly she could not, so Kaede mostly felt terror. It was quite unpleasant.

After her scared mind settled down, she processed his words. His oh so surprising words. "Inuyasha… Kagome's your mate?" He didn't freeze and deny it like he would with most things, instead he just turned back towards Kagome's limp body and laid down next to her, lifting his arm and stroking her soft midnight black locks. "Inuyahsa? Are you all right?"

He abruptly stopped playing with her hair before starting up again. "Does it look like I'm okay?" his tone became hard and cruel. Kaede took this statement as her time to leave him be.

"Oh Kagome. Why'd you do this to yourself? My beautiful mate. My love," his voice sounded shattered and torn, mixed with pain and rage.


End file.
